


Five times Hux tries to assassinate Ren, and one time Millicent tries

by samedifference61



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Allergies, Asphyxiation, Established Relationship-ish, Force Choking, Hate Sex, M/M, Millicent the cat - Freeform, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Telepathy, attempts at assassination, brief knife play, come shots, hux needs a nap, im pretty sure this idea only works with kylux, im too lazy to look up the sw term for hypo, y'all get me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samedifference61/pseuds/samedifference61
Summary: Ren admits this,all of this,is far from under control.Written for thekeeping him closeevent to celebrate the TLJ novelization.





	Five times Hux tries to assassinate Ren, and one time Millicent tries

**Author's Note:**

> This started as 5 times Hux tried to kill Ren, and one time he succeeded. I couldn’t bring myself to follow through with the character death, so *spoiler alert* that doesn’t actually happen. I ended up with hate sex, lots of messy feelings and a Millicent guest appearance. Also, I’m pretty sure there are more than 5 attempts to kill Ren… In conclusion, I failed at my own prompt. *shrugs* Enjoy?

1.

It’s all under control.

Ren releases the Force hold he has on Hux. He only meant to keep him still long enough to prove something to both of them—this can be _good_ , they _can_ be good for each other when it’s slow and deliberate, rolling toward something deeper rather than their usual sudden collision, two starships tearing each other into oblivion, crushed into the background of an empty sky.

Hux rolls them, squirming from under Ren’s body. He claws his way on top of Ren, digging his knees in and growling when he slides down Ren’s cock once again.

Shaking with angry need, Hux gets his hot fingers around Ren’s neck. Applies pressure with his palms into either side of Ren’s windpipe and _pushes,_ bearing down with his whole body. It isn’t enough to completely restrict Ren’s breathing, but the possibility of it makes Ren heave, anticipating the moment when Hux will go too far and Ren will have to stop him.

Hux must has killed a man like this before, under the persistent weight of his hands. Ren resists the urge to seek the evidence without Hux’s permission.

In response, Hux gives him a show of teeth, warning Ren to stay out of his head.

Hux gets his feet under him and grinds down on Ren’s cock, over and over again, eyes alight with something dangerous and beguiling around the edges.

“Beg me for it,” Hux demands.

Ren isn’t sure exactly what he should beg for— permission to pry Hux’s memories from their carefully guarded hiding place, or for his own life while Hux is poised to choke it out of him, free it from his throat.

Probably, Hux wants both.

Instead, Ren takes hold of Hux’s erection, barely has to move his hand before Hux is arching back, spilling along Ren’s stomach with his mouth open wide. He clinches around Ren’s cock, hard enough to make him writhe from the pressure.

The release of tension from coming allows Hux to ease up, though his hands stay where they are, even as he’s gasping through the aftershocks. While new sweat is rolling from his face, a pretty flush upon his cheeks and trailing down his chest, Hux squeezes his eyes shut, finally calm while Ren remains unsatisfied. Ren digs a bruise into his hip to remind him who’s still filling him up and stretching him wide. Hux twitches, but remains where he is, a stubborn deadweight upon Ren's hips.

_Closing your eyes doesn’t make me disappear._

Ren’s too hyper-focused on Hux to keep this thought from drifting between them, woven through his arousal and catching along Hux’s web of consciousness.

“I know _exactly_ who’s under me,” Hux says aloud, rolling his hips forward in a way that pulls twin groans from from each of them.

 _Let him try to kill me,_ Ren thinks. If Hux continues bearing down on him like he is, _finally_ giving enough to let Ren spill deep within him, Ren won’t care in the slightest.

After, when Hux reaches over him for his cigarras, lights one up with Ren’s sensitive cock still buried deep inside, dragging along the slick heat of his own come, Ren admits this, _all of this_ , is far from under control.

* * *

2.

This could have been anyone, Ren reminds himself. There are more than a few people who would rather see him dead than continue as their Supreme Leader.

There are three enlisted docking bay attendants lined up at the edge of the _Silencer_ , trying not to shake with fear as Ren stands with his arms crossed, frowning at their clumsy attempts to explain why the _Silencer_ filled with toxic exhaust just before Ren was set to pilot her for an ill-advised, solo scouting run along the Outer Rim.

If Ren had taken off before the cockpit started leaking the gas, if he’d made it to hyperspeed, there’s no telling how quickly it would have killed him.

“Take them to the brig,” Ren finally decides, beyond tired of their groveling. They’re lucky he doesn’t snap their necks where they stand for being so careless. Ren will personally choose his next attendants.

Six ‘troopers drag the attendants away, still protesting. None of them have the authorization codes to enter the _Silencer_ without permission, or the knowledge to alter her innards, they're saying.

No. It’s their job to check she’s in working condition before Ren is set to pilot her. They failed and should pay for their oversight.

There are only a handful of people with authorization codes who would know how to alter the _Silencer_ without getting caught, Ren reminds himself as he’s stalking away from the docking bay, furious about his interrupted plans.

Hux is one of them.

* * *

3.

Ren can smell it before he takes the first bite.

There’s a distinctive gritty texture and an earthy tinge to the sauce covering the vegetables that make him recoil with disgust. The smell sends him into reliving a traumatic event from his childhood—great tears streaming his face while he looked at Han with pure, helpless terror. Han could only squawk at him about spitting out the problem so he could help, so fearful that he’d fucked up yet again while Leia was off-planet. Ren was unable to breathe, let alone explain the problem—or scream from the pain in his throat like he really wanted.  

Newly discovered Force abilities aside, that was the moment Ren realized he wasn’t as far above the laws of human mortality as he had thought.

Without taking a bite, Ren puts down his fork with care and shoves the plate away with the Force. Ren is curious to see if Hux will address Ren’s hesitation.

Hux doesn’t, just continues undressing from his shift, eyes on his comm as he moves about their shared rooms.

“Hux,” Ren says, using a slow and warning tone. “Did you order Kola nut sauce for my meal?”

Hux stops where he is. There’s nothing telling about his expression, and that’s more infuriating than an attempt at murder. This is exactly how he reacted to word of the _Silencer_ ’s exhaust problem from last week as well.

“I noticed you’ve never tried it before. It’s quite good.” The false enthusiasm makes Ren grit his teeth.

Hux has read every bit of Ren's medical history on file, and Hux knows everything anyway, including Ren’s frustrating weakness to any and all tree nuts.

If he took a bite of that sauce smothered in Kola flour, his throat would swell, restricting his breathing within seconds. If he ate enough of it and had no access to an epinephrine hypo, he would suffocate in minutes, with Hux standing over him, peering down with mild curiosity as he convulsed without a way to take oxygen into his burning lungs.

Ren keeps a hypo in the refresher cabinet just in case. He seeks it out with the Force.

It isn’t there.

Actually angry now, Ren reaches out as Hux passes, grips his wrist hard enough to earn a whimper, bones protesting under the pressure. Ren could, _should,_ break his wrist just to remind Hux of the dangerous water he’s treading upon. The beat of Hux’s heart quickens. Ren can feel it through the pulse in his wrist—probably gets a sick thrill out of it, not because he thinks he’s in any kind of danger.

“You’re attempting to assassinate me,” Ren states evenly.

Hux snorts, leaning forward to take the fork and shove a big bite of the vegetables smothered in the Kola sauce into his own mouth. “Well, if that were true, I’m doing a terrible job. I haven’t succeeded yet, have I?” He swallows just before bending forward to press a kiss to the corner of Ren’s open mouth, the offensive sauce on his breath.

Ren is too shocked to pull away from him.

No. He hasn’t succeeded yet. Not yet.

* * *

_Interlude_

They’ve had a quiet, guarded understanding between them for weeks now, so Ren is stunned when Millicent takes a swipe at his forearm one morning in the refresher for no reason at all. After, she bounds away with a hissing growl, tail held high.

Ren flinches from the sudden, bright edged pain, and looks down to see three perfectly straight cuts welling up with beads of blood. It’s fitting she's the first to draw blood.

While she’s never been especially friendly, it seems Millicent is also in on Hux’s conspiracy to kill him.

* * *

4.

It’s possible Ren has underestimated the cost involved in his plan to keep Hux near, to keep an eye on him, so that he can at least see it coming, the moment Hux will succeed in killing him.

When Ren makes it back to the _Finalizer’s_ docking bay, Hux isn’t there to greet him, to hear him bark with seething rage at anyone near enough. Ren finds Hux on the bridge, conveniently surrounded by a handful of witnesses loyal to Hux first, regardless of what they may say to Ren’s face.

“Hux!” Ren booms, loud enough that everyone freezes and silence falls over the bridge.

All of these people know what Hux has done, and none of them protested Hux’s decision. Hux authorized an evacuation of the planet while Ren was still on its surface, without informing him. Then he ordered the fleet just outside of the range of the _Silencer’s_ fuel stores, so it’s taken three cycles for Ren to return after a stop-over for fuel at an ill-equipped outpost. “You _will_ explain yourself.”

Hux is at parade rest, eyes unblinking. “I have no idea what you mean, Supreme Leader. In your absence, I assumed command as agreed. I determined the fleet was in danger of attack by an unknown source and planned accordingly. Provisions were put into place to ensure your safe return. The docking bay could have easily refused your entry if it weren’t for my authorization.”

He doesn’t care that he’s making a scene, pulls Hux to him across the bridge using the Force, heels dragging across the shiny floor. There’s barely a gasp from the others. _Good. They need reminding of who’s in charge here._

“Would you kill me here?” Hux challenges, voice pinched and breathless, but still so calm, even as Ren holds him in the air and Hux grabs at the phantom crush on his throat. “In front of them all in a blind rage? You could do  _so much_ better than this.”

 _That’s enough_ , Ren projects, loud enough Hux will feel its intensity searing into his nerve endings. _You’ll stop this right now._

Ren releases him before he passes out, and Hux falls to the floor, gasping on all fours, but he’s also smiling, the _insolent fucker_.

This has to stop.

* * *

5.

Hux doesn’t flinch when Ren pulls back, only closes his eyes out of instinct when the hot splash of come covers his cheeks and chin and eyelashes. Slowly, Ren pumps himself a few times more, smearing the last of his come along Hux’s swollen bottom lip until it’s shiny and wet. With his eyes still closed, Hux presses his lips together and licks at them with the tip of his tongue, expression carefully neutral.

Ren had ment this as punishment for insubordination, but it’s hardly working the way he wants.

Ren’s own breath is too ragged to his own ears when he wipes the sweat from his brow and grunts in irritation. He’s not sure why he’s still feeling keyed up and on edge. Hux has done everything he’s asked, went to his knees when Ren shoved his datapad and mug of tea aside to grab at his uniform shirt, only complained minimally when Ren ran rough hands through his hair until it stuck up unevenly.

And even now, Hux is somewhere else. Somewhere beyond this stifling room where Ren cannot reach him.

“Will that be all— _Supreme Leader_?” The title is added after a beat, just long enough Ren knows he considered _not_ saying it. No. That won’t do.

Ren grabs at Hux’s chin, digs his fingers in before dipping two into Hux’s mouth until his jaw is pulled wide enough to earn a choked protest. Fine. Ren will _make him_ pay attention.

Catching on quickly, Hux sucks at Ren’s fingers covered in his own sticky come, but scrapes along the skin too, pinches it between his teeth like he’d consider drawing blood if Ren challenges him further.

Good. That’s— _better_.

Retracting his fingers, Ren swipes the come from Hux’s eyes with his thumbs, lingers there until Hux opens them. They’re holding at a muddy shade of green in the harsh light of Hux’s office, and—yes, there it is. The fiery hatred flaring bright enough where Ren can _fucking see it_. That’s what he was waiting for, not the detached reverence Hux performs for the others, for _him_ while still plotting his assassination.

Ren never wants the lie, no matter how awful the truth. He thinks he’s earned that much from Hux.

Ren grabs at Hux’s wrist, shoves his sleeve higher to reveal the blade strapped to his forearm. Ren’s never seen it up close, but has felt the edge of it brush against him more than once.

Into Hux’s ear, Ren barks, “Tell me what you want. _Say it._ ”

_Say you want me gone. Say you’re plotting my death so you can succeed me._

Hux smiles and lets out a conceded laugh, edging toward hysteria before he composes himself. There’s a pause and Ren wants to take a step back because he knows whatever’s about to leave Hux’s mouth will cut him deeply. He’s not sure he’s ready—

“You should fuck me first,” Hux challenges, voice pitched low and controlled, and there’s a show of teeth, a rabid animal cornered. “Once you’ve had your fill, I’ll tell you _exactly_ what I want, Ren.” Almost as an afterthought, he says, “Of course that is if you can manage to keep yourself from forcibly extracting it from my mind.”

Ren takes hold of Hux by the forearm and pulls him up until they’re standing toe to toe. It doesn’t take much effort, and Ren is reminded how easy it would be to snap Hux in two when he wobbles on his feet for a moment, how easy it would be to pull his arm from the socket, rip muscle from bone just to hear the satisfying squelching crunch of it.

_No._

Ren refuses to ruin the only thing that has given him any satisfaction lately.

Ren can control himself. _He can._

“I should do it here.” Ren feels it all bubble over, a gush of nothing helpful while faced with his own impatience and a far deeper fear of rejection. “I should bend you in half and shove into you until you understand there’s exactly one person in this galaxy who can give you everything you desire. _You need me._ ”

 _You need me as much as I need you_.

“Do it,” Hux hisses, shrugging Ren’s hold from him. He looks like he’s as likely to claw at Ren’s face as he is to shove his trousers down and let Ren bend him in half like he promised. It’s enough for Ren to feel the want growing in himself, the need to march Hux out of here to someplace more private and— _do something_. 

“Kill me before I have the chance to kill you,” Hux spits out.

That would be too easy, and nothing has ever come easily between them. Maybe this is where they back up. Start again. So then Ren can say the right things at least some of the time.

_I’ll try to be better._

Hux lets out a great breath, and Hux is still shaking with rage, but he seems to come back to himself, too. He holds Ren’s gaze as he palms the blade at his sleeve, wrapping his fingers around his forearm like he needs physical reassurance its still there. Just in case. Within reach if he needs it. He takes one glance at the door, swallows, and then stares defiantly back at Ren. The fight is mostly gone.

“You know I can’t kill you,” Ren says. Then quietly adds, “You know why, too.”

Hux looks tired, like he’s holding the galaxy together with two hands and cannot bear to see it crack and crumble at his feet. Ren wants to tell him, _No, that’s my job now. Let me do that for you._

“In your _obsession_ with fucking some kind of indiscernible emotion out of me, I think you’ve forgotten there is an actual military operation to oversee aboard this starship.”

Before Ren can deny any kind of _obsession,_ because—that is just _fucking_ ridiculous he says, “I don’t think you could kill me either. Not really.”

“I haven’t yet. That doesn’t mean I won't,” Hux says, face contorting through a series of complex emotions—fear, longing, disbelief, like he can’t settle on one way to feel about any of this.

“Okay,” Ren reassures, pulling Hux closer, and Hux goes to him easily this time, frames Ren’s face with his hands, sighs in resignation before leaning forward for a kiss.

“I still despise you,” Hux says against his mouth. He bites Ren’s bottom lip, just to make sure he’s understood.

“I know,” Ren says back. The blade strapped to Hux’s forearm slides along the back of Ren’s neck, but he doesn’t let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://samedifference61.tumblr.com/).


End file.
